


A Rare and Wonderful Thing...

by angelontheoutskirts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair's rose, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Gen, In Game Dialogue, Romance, Sad, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelontheoutskirts/pseuds/angelontheoutskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter arrives for the Warden Commander after the events at Adamant Fortress</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare and Wonderful Thing...

“Commander?” Erica looked up from her maps as Nathaniel entered the tent. The frown on his face was not unexpected but it seemed more grim than usual, which caused her own brows to knit together.   
“Nate?”  
“There’s a letter for you from the Inquisitor.” He stated.   
“Ah, well put it on the desk I’ll get to it after I finish with these.” He didn’t move.   
“Erica…it’s a black envelope.” She froze, her breath hitching in her throat. She gave a firm nod and tucked a stray tendril of her chestnut hair behind her ear. With a deep breath she stood, taking the letter and quickly opening it.   
“Warden Commander Erica Cousland, hero of Fereldan, it is my deepest regret to inform you….”Her hands started shaking and she had to grab hold of the table’s edge to keep her legs from collapsing. Erica bit her lip. “We don’t need to wait here any longer.” She stated, her voice a single hollow note “Alistair will not be joining us.” She placed the letter on the table top. “Tell the others to begin preparations, in the morning we leave for Skyhold.”   
“Erica?”  
“That is an order!” She snapped then her voice and face softened. “Please Nathaniel, I think we all would like to go back home.”   
“Yes Commander.” He nodded and left the tent, making sure the flap was closed behind him. Erica watched him leave before slamming her fist down on the table.   
“You idiot!” She shouted. “How dare you…how could you?!” Tears burned the corners of her eyes and she let them fall unchecked. “We were supposed to be done! We were…we were going to…” She looked down at the ring on her left hand. “You promised me! Forever…you promised!” She sucked in a breath. “How am I supposed to do this without you Ali…?” The empty air held no answers.

Erica wasn’t surprised to see the crowd gathered to meet her group of Wardens when they arrived at Skyhold. Bethany had rushed forward into the embrace of a woman with stunning blue eyes and black hair. The red streak of paint across the woman’s nose gave away her identity. Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. Erica ignored the bitter heat of envy within her chest as the sisters were reunited. Instead she dismounted, giving her horse an affectionate pat before young stable hands led the animal away. From the steps of the fortress another woman approached. She was younger than Erica had expected, probably not even twenty yet but the glowing anchor on her arm labeled her as the Inquisitor. Formal introductions were made and hands shaken but it was all a blur.   
The gardens smelt like a mixture of moonlight, roses, and jasmine as she walked along the gravel path. Her arms were hugged to her chest and not just to ward off the mountain breeze. Erica sighed and looked up at the twin moons, listening to the wind in the trees…

“Do you know what this is?” He asked her softly. She inspected the bloom, a coy smirk curling itself on her lips.  
“Your new weapon of choice?”   
“Yes, that's right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!” He grinned at her as he took an exaggerated sniff. “Or you know, it could just be a rose, rather boring in comparison I suppose.”  
“You’ve been thumbing that rose for a while.”  
“I picked it in Lothering.” He said softly, eyes cast downwards. “I remember thinking how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness? I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn’t the darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. I’ve had it ever since.”  
“What are you going to do with it now?” He paused for a moment, a blush beginning to darken the tips of his ears and back of his neck.  
“I thought that I might…give it to you actually. In a lot of ways I think the same thing when I look at you.” Now it was her turn to blush as he handed her the rose, careful not to prick her with the thorns.  
“Thank you Alistair.” She managed to squeak. “It’s a lovely thought.” He smiled softly down at her.  
“I’m glad you like it…”

“…a rare and wonderful thing amidst all this…darkness.” Erica whispered, dropping her arms and looking down at her engagement ring. It was just a simple thing, no gems adorned it. A simple silver band with the face of a rose etched in it. Even with the months that passed the ring remained on her finger. Common sense told her to take it off, that she should be practical…but still it remained… a little piece of Alistair left in the world. “A little piece of…” She blinked, realization sinking in at the same time she felt eyes watching her. She lifted her head to see a familiar woman standing at the end of the path.   
The witch’s eyes shone an eerie gold in the moonlight, but it had been years since Erica felt any fear from the metallic gaze. Standing beside the woman, and partially hidden by her Orlesian styled gown was a young boy. He obviously favored her, with his dark hair and the same gold irises, but there was something…the line of his chin, the point of his nose, the way his mouth was curved in a shy smile…her heart thundered in her chest.   
“His name is Kieran.” Morrigan introduced the child.


End file.
